1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicle maneuver control system, and more particularly to a vehicle maneuver application interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, motor vehicles are installed with one or more vehicle maneuver applications (VMAs), such as a collision avoidance application or a parking assistance application. According to the industrial practice, VMAs are typically preinstalled and tested by the manufacturer of the motor vehicle. A driver may activate or deactivate a preinstalled VMA by using a built-in VMA interface. These VMAs are designed to help a driver to control the movement of a motor vehicle. As such, these VMAs may allow a driver to operate a motor vehicle in a safer, more convenient, and more efficient manner.
As the driving skill, driving habit and preference of a driver changes over time, the amount and types of assistance for the driver may change as well. Accordingly, the driver may want to install newly developed VMAs, modify the pre-installed VMAs, and/or replace the already-installed VMAs. However, conventional VMA interfaces may lack the option for installing post-manufacturing VMAs. Moreover, conventional VMA interfaces may lack the option for upgrading, modifying, or removing any already installed VMAs.
Thus, there is a need for a VMA interface with improved flexibility and capabilities.